The Parting Glass
by PfannkuchenMorder
Summary: "Dicen que el amor es para débiles mentales...siempre lo eh creído de esa manera, siempre eh creído que el amor no tiene consecuencia ni causa, siempre me dieron pruebas de que existe amor...pero ¿Cuando pobre ver la existencia de la prueba?" -Solid Snake. Pésimo Summary, pero si quieren pasen y Lean.


**Me cago…ME CAGO, ¿WHY?...Va a salir MGS V con nuestro amado Big Boss. **

**No me quejo de ello…but, hay una misión exclusiva para Xbox one, NO ES JUSTO, IS NOT FAIR, KOJIMA, AND I THINK YOU ARE REALLY MEAN (?)**

**Sí, juego con Ps3 x, D… Por cierto pienso continuar con los otros Ficc, pero tengo un culo holgazán, así que actualizo esto para que vean lo enferma que estoy.**

"_**Así es la gente Sony, Kyle"**_

–**Cartman. La lesbiana chupa bolas**

**(Sin ofender a los que juegan con Xbox, también es una buena consola, solo que…IS NOT FAIR)**

**Quiero jugar con el muerde almohadas de Raiden… Pero bueno, volviendo al Ficc, es una obsesión enferman que tengo con esta pareja…así que, si no te gusta, no lo leas, pene.**

…**..**

* * *

**Raiden Prov:**

Hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz y…tan frustrado… ¿Desde cuándo habían sido las cosas de esa manera?... ¿Desde cuándo sentía esto? Oh…aquello…Amar a Rose ¡Ja!...Después de este tiempo…La odio… y la única razón por la que sigo con ella es porque no quiero cometer el error que tuvieron mis "supuestos" padres conmigo…no sería capaz de dejar a un niño solo…sin su padre… Amo a mi hijo… Pero…siento que algo me falta…Siempre…desde que era un novato… **-"Snake"- **Pronuncie mientras descansaba debajo de un árbol enorme observando a la distancia a mi pequeño Jhonn Correr de un lado a otro con la cometa que Rose y yo decidimos comprarle con una cachorro de raza Husky blanco, vaya que desde ese día, el pequeño había sido muy feliz, eso ero lo que me saco una risa en esa semana.

Habían venido Otacon, Sunny y el equipo de fuerza , mientras todos comían en una pequeña mesa de picnic riendo y celebrando nuestra victoria…yo me sentía incompleto de todas formas…No creo recordar por qué…pero solo sabía que lo extrañaba…Extrañaba a aquel hombre, aquel hombre viejo…Si, muchos dirán que me supera la edad…pero…Desde que nos conocimos…no era su culpa…no era su culpa ser un clon…Fue mi culpa al enamorarme de aquel hombre, tan perfecto, uno de los mejores soldados que eh visto en mi entera vida…lo admiro…y lo seguiré admirando…ere héroe, una leyenda… Las hermosas mentiras, las horribles verdades… Jamás noto…aquello que hacía por él, casi di mi vida por él pero, ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no lo notaste? ¿Por qué no notaste lo mucho que te amé? Ahora me encuentro aquí debajo de un árbol viejo como ellos ríen mientras yo…tengo una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde que él no lo noto… ¿Es el día en que morí solo para darme cuenta de que aún estoy vivo?... El sentir dolor…me hizo darme cuenta…que aún estoy vivo.

**Snake Prov:**

Desde siempre los consejos venían y se iban, algunos fueron escuchados y otros no, con un cigarrillo en la boca, el último de la cajetilla salí del bar sin ninguna intención de volver otra vez, quizá estaba a punto de contradecirme en algún momento de mi corta vida pero ¿Qué podía hacer?...Pensé en ir a ver a Otacon, quien probablemente piensa que este muerto…lo mejor era no volver hasta poder decidir qué hacer con mi vida…las palabras de ese hombre , rio con tan solo recordar a ese patético anciano en silla de ruedas…pero…Las palabras de Big Boss siguen en mi cabeza, grabadas ¿Me quería decir algo que yo no logre comprender?...No lo sé, Solo sé que ahora que tengo momentos para mí , no, no soy libre aun , quizá por ultima, tengo esta misión , esta es mi última misión…

La misión de arrepentirme de mis errores, la misión de pedir disculpas a aquellos a quien le di la espalda (Milagrosamente si es que no están muertos)…

Fui un completo idiota con aquellos que me querían…

**Raiden Prov:**

Ya anocheció, y todos se fueron satisfechos a seguir con su vida, Rose estaba preparando la cama para dormir.

Fui a ver a mi hijo, se encontraba viendo la tele, ya era demasiado tarde, por sobre todo –"**Hey pequeño hombrecito, es hora de ir a la cama"-** Le dijo con ternura al mismo tiempo en que revolvía sus cabellos y le dedicaba una sonrisa –"**Si no vamos, tu madre se enojara con ambos"-**

El pequeño solo me respondió con una inocente sonrisa, me abrazo y se fue a la cama, por alguna razón, me sentía abrumado, no tenía sueño y me senté en el sofá que se encontraba frente al enorme televisor, cambie de canal en canal sin encontrar alguno nuevo, más que estúpidos programas de comedia o sarcasmo y subtexto Homoerótico, con política, Hmmm ¿política? Que palabra tan manchada…

Poco me di cuenta de que Rose estaba en la puerta que daba paso a la sala, observándome. "Vayamos a dormir" menciono, solo hice ese ruido que decía muchas cosas, y ella bajo la mirada al suelo y se fue a la cama ¿Creyó que las cosas iban a ser diferentes?...Ella es la bella…Yo soy, sigo, y seguiré siendo una bestia… Lo siento tanto por ella, la odio…pero llegan momentos en que la amo por conveniencia…Ah… bueno, de todas formas, me sentía algo cansado, apague el televisor y fui a acostarme con ella….

.

La noche siguió como de costumbre para ambos… ¿Cómo no estaba ebrio?...Oh por lo menos veía como el piso estaba en charcos de licor, pequeñas gotas de licor… Reí incrédulo y guarde mi mano bajo mi espada, ¿Eso es lo que se siente ser una completa patán? No me arrepiento de nada…

**Prov Snake: **

Mis pies estaban a solo unas cuadras de ese lugar en el que solo podía pensar unas cuantas maneras de entrar, las cuales quizá con mi avanzada edad, solo podría a ver echo de joven, y con la "carisma" que siempre llegue a tener a toda situación, menos me ayudaría a tomar una jodida decisión, pero ¿Qué mal no puede hacer un pequeño abanó? No era de meterme una idea… Ese niño, no, eres joven hombre, no fumaba…Recuerdo la primera vez que le ofrecí uno, cuando nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco ¿Quién diría que logre sentir aquella punzada de nuevo?

"_No, gracias, pero yo no fumo" _

Pero vaya que si bebía, pequeño bastardo.

Sí, acabo de recordar aquello…

Me dirigí a la puerta trasera de su morada, la cual tan solo se deslizaba para abrirse, no había mucha seguridad, desde que Raiden volvió, era toda la seguridad que esa pequeña familia necesitaba.

Pensé que probablemente Rose estaría dormida. Obviamente, tenía otras intenciones después de todo…ya nada será como antes.

**Raiden Prov:**

Me levante en medio de la noche transpirando, con una mano en el pecho y otra en la cabeza intente normalizar mi respiración, al momento en que lo hacía, sentí algo presionado en mi espalda, Era Rose, de nuevo….

**-"¿Raiden estas bien?"-** Me menciono mirándome con esos ojos que tanto odiaba ver y descifrar…La odiaba…cállate… **-"Hey ¿Fue una pesadilla?"- **volvió a insistir esa tonta e inservible…

**-"Cállate, Rose"-** Cada vez que oía su voz…. Me ponía de mal humor, y mucho menos si me encontraba en esas condiciones, mis híbridos de emoción estaban bajos, lo cual fue muy raro. ¿No recuerdo haberlos desactivado antes de dormir?...

**-"Raiden…"-**

**-"Calla mujer"-** Estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia y no iba a hacer problemas, no hoy, no esta noche.

Salí de la cama para ir a beber algo, cervezas, era mi escapatoria, pero, ya desde hace mucho que no bebía, lo deje por el niño y ella sabía lo que pasaba si me hacía perder la paciencia…la golpeaba…Sí, soy un maldito hijo de puta… pero, no voy a sucumbir en aquello de nuevo, no sería bueno para mí. A medida que bajaba las escaleras, escuche un ruido proveniente desde abajo, la puerta trasera, Ah, demonios, lo olvide por completo, siempre la dejábamos abierta.

Baje rápidamente no sin antes tomar precauciones y pedirle a Rose que se quedara en la cama, llegue a la par de la cocina que era el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Tome un bate de beisbol y al hacerlo me sentí estúpido, de todas formas habían muros alrededor de esta área así que sería raro, y volví a dejar el bate, podía defenderme sin necesidad de aquello…*DerpRaidenFace*

De todas formas era con consorte…

**Snake Prov:**

Daba pasos ligeros…tan ligeros que eran inaudibles incluso para mí, incluso llegue a pensar en que estaba flotando al darme cuenta en que él seguía de espaldas, esperando el momento para saltar a la cocina y encararme, pero ahí estaba, todo parecía tan repentino, sabía que era un suicido acercarme y ni mis movimientos podrían contra él; siempre eh sido un fanático de las grandes entradas. No iba a, cambiar mi rumbo ahora.

De pronto el tiempo se volvió lento y lento cada vez que me aproximaba a ese joven que desde hace mucho robo mi corazón, desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde la…primera vez que lo vi desnudo, fue la erección más grande y oculta que jamás haya tenido. Era gracioso recordar aquello por lo que podría ser presa de mi propia estupidez y de mis estúpidos remordimientos…

Raiden se percató de mi presencia y de un giro el tiempo se detuvo…y…Ahí como así, lo aprisioné con toda la fuerza que este cuerpo gastado podría otorgarme…Lo abrace como si se me fuera a escapar, como si el tiempo se lo llevara, la cual si era así…

Sentí como temblorosamente sus delicados y artificiales brazos se aferraban a mi espalda. Arrugando la gran chaqueta que me llegaba a los talones, no podía describir esa sensación, mis piernas perdían el equilibrio cada vez más y más…Hasta que al final se desplomaron, aun sin separar el cálido abrazo, siempre creí que después de todo, desde que fui un malagradecido desde que se sacrificó por mí, dándome un mensaje muy obvio en aquella misión, desde que lucho sin reguardo alguno solo por mí, solo me quedaba decir perdón.

**-"S-Snake…"- **Su voz se quebraba cada vez más –"**Creí que tú…estabas…"-**

**-"Muerto. Lo sé chico…"-** Complete la oración, no necesitaba decirle el "por qué" de mi cambio de opinión…no lo necesitaba saber, no necesitábamos hablar de ello, siempre sentí que iba a romperse con tan solo un abrazo, a pesar de que haya recibido muchos golpes, era un niño fuerte, sí, no dejo de pensar que fuese una niño…a pesar de que tenga una gran familia…

Incluso yo…estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al ver ese rostro con pocas sonrisas pero con gran lealtad húmeda y con la mirada a bajo, con un ligero lo lamento, Mierda, odiaba, odiaba que él pequeño bastardo llorara… -"**Ya. Basta…no quiero que llores ¿De acuerdo? No estoy muerto…sigo aquí…seguimos ambos aquí. "-**

**-"…Yo…"-** Seguía con la voz entre cortada y la respiración acelerada, había esperado decir y actuar de la forma correcta.

**-"Raiden"-** Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese delicadamente, beso a beso, el empezó a corresponder sin dejar de llorar.

**-"Creí…"-** Dijo entre besos **–"Que jamás nos volveríamos a ver"-**

**-"No te será fácil desacerté de mí, chico "-**

**-"Yo jamás…"-**

**-"Raiden…"-** Snake Eraser Plz. (?)

Lo recordó y dio una tenue risa, amaba escucharlo reír…Lo amo, a pesar de que hace mucho era un enemigo, a pesar de que quiso asesinarme unas cuantas veces… Me siento estúpido describiendo todo esto en mi cabeza…pero siento que es necesario.

Raiden empezó a besarme nuevamente pero esta vez con más profundidad al hacerlo, no debía…no podía, peor a pesar de todo, aun no me había disculpado con él…

Intentaba pararlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía oponía más fuerza y no dejaba mis labios, probablemente, ¿Tiene miedo?... **–"Raiden…"-** Logre pronunciar con algo de dificultad, él ya estaba sobre mí, abrazándome y llorando… **-"…Lo siento…"-**

**-¿Sentirlo? Eres un Héroe, yo solo fue un soporte…yo debo disculparme, jamás fui lo bastante fuerte como tú.**

**-"¿Héroe?...Solo fui un viejo al que le encargaron una misión. **

Todo el daño que eh echo….por la falta de memoria…que aún no puedo recordar…

**-"Pero…"**

**-"Raiden,** **Un nombre no significa nada en el campo de batalla. Después de una semana, nadie tiene nombre."…**

**Raiden Prov:**

Esa fue una de las mejores grases de este soldado, el mejor…por eso yo jamás me le eh podido comprar….y jamás lo hare, simplemente quería ser de ayuda, todo este tiempo, ya era casi de madrugada, él insistía en que no hagamos más largo este repentino adiós, nos volveríamos a ver pero ¿Dentro de tanto?...No quiero que él me abandone….como los otros lo hicieron conmigo hace mucho tiempo… No lo soportaría, me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un poco más de pasión que antes, sentí sus manos recorrer de mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi cintura y bajar por debajo de mis pantalones…probablemente era un experiencia que siempre quise sentir, él, tocándome, me hacía sentir feliz…ese hombre era el único que me hacía feliz… ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta forma?... Pero puesto que cae mi lote…yo debería levantarme. Y él no… -"Snake…Si esta llega a ser la última vez… siempre quise hacer esto…"- Dijo con las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban saliendo de mis ojos…

El me miro confundido…Solo me puse de pie, con una mano en la frente en saludo militar, derecho, -"**Me enseñaste que el sol puede encontrarse incluso mirando a bajo, me enseñaste que tengo porque vivir…Sabiendo que el día en que nací incluso llovió…me enseñaste, que siendo el relámpago, puedo brillar….Gracias, Solid Snake"-** Volví a tomar mi seriedad en mi voz, y me seque las lágrimas, no iba a llorar más.

Al final… No sé porque era mi lucha.

* * *

.

"_**Nos despedimos como nos conocimos, y eso fue lo ultimo que supe de él…Aun ansió el día en que volvamos a pelear juntos, aunque sé que eso llegue a ser un sueño que el cielo no pueda cumplir, las nubles volverán a ser oscuras, y el relámpago caerá sin compasión sobre aquellos que lo amenacen, la serpiente se arrastraran y será libre y al mismo tiempo miserable, ambos seres tan diferentes, pero de todos modos, la guerra ha cambiado, y seguirá cambiado, la lucha de ambos mundos, de distintas mentalidades….simplemente puedo decir "Buenas noches" y sucumbir a mis pensamientos, sin saber que ella estaba observando y escuchando desde una esquina en la oscuridad…"**_

* * *

**Lo siento, me quedo muy marica, y no hubo Lemon, aunque lo esperaban (?) Es mi primer Ficc de esta pareja….espero que les haya gustado ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿A la horca? Como prefieran…Solo déjenme llorar como marica por unos segundos Plz (?)**


End file.
